Such a harvesting machine, in which conveyor elements having conveyor teeth are provided in the zone between the unearthing share and the mesh wheel, is known for example from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1,773,582. However, there exists a disadvantage in these conventional conveyor elements having conveyor teeth in that such teeth, upon hitting the vegetables, as turnips, which are to be moved and cleaned, are able to yield or spring back to only a limited degree. This, in spite of the spring-back action of the conveyor teeth, causes damage to the turnips because the so-constructed conveyor teeth strike the turnips radially in conveying direction during moving of same and cause the damage.
German Pat. No. 877,840 discloses a conveyor element which is arranged on one side laterally above an unearthing share and the catch or conveying teeth thereof are constructed as resilient rods. The spring deflection of these catch teeth is, however, small because a certain lateral stability of same must also be maintained.
In the case of the two aforementioned conveyor elements, the teeth are also laterally deflected during an impact with the turnips which are to be moved which often causes the turnips not to be engaged at all thereafter or only by the next following teeth of the conveyor element.